Mission Of The Best Spies
by Mrs. Rachel Malfoy Salvatore
Summary: Its about Zammie, Brant, Jiz, and Nacey, going on a mission together, New Chapter Added
1. Chapter 1

Hi, My name is Cammie Morgan. I am 21 years old. My code name is Chameleon. I am going on a mission with my fiancee Zach Goode, my best friends Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, and Nick. Bex and Grant are married, Liz and Jonas are boyfriend and girlfriend, and Macey and Nick are engaged. So we are going on a mission as we already are. With Zach and I engaged, Bex and Grant married, Liz and Jonas boyfriend and girlfriend, and Macey and Nick engaged too. We got our covers today so we decided to meet at Bex and Grant's house. We brought our covers also, so we could see who we were and stuff.

Cammie Morgan

Name: Aphrodite Dale

Age: 21

Hair: Blonde with light blue streaks

Eyes: Blue eyes

Description: Funny, Loveable, can be a hateful bitch when needed, Caring, beautiful and hot, Preppy.

Likes: Making out with her fiancee, Singing, M&M's, being Flirty to fiancee, snakes, make-up, cute and hot clothes that make her fiancee's eyes pop out of his sockets, and money because she is rich, dogs and all cute animals, reading.

Dislikes: Spiders, animals being tested on, abused animals, abandoned animals, other women flirting with her fiancee, breaking high heels.

Code Name: Chameleon

Zach Goode

Name: Derek Bear

Age: 21

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Emerald Green

Description: Funny, Caring, Protective, Cocky, passionate, handsome

Likes: Smirking, teasing fiancee, sleeping shirtless with Aphrodite, being alone with Aphrodite, giving Aphrodite what she wants, when Aphrodite dresses in cute and hot clothes, Aphrodite flirting with him, hearing Aphrodite singing.

Dislikes: Seein Aphrodite mad, or sad, flirty women except for Aphrodite animals being teasted on, abused, abandoned.

Code Name: Mask

Bex Newman

Name: Alice Love

Age: 21

Hair: Light brown with red streaks

Eyes: Brown

Description: Caring, protective, trustworthy, exotic

Likes: Dancing, sports, shopping, parties

Dislikes: The color pink, sneakers, hats, plane rides

Code Name: Duchess

Grant Newman

Name: Rick Love

Age: 21

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Dark Blue

Descrpition: Softie, loyal, Greek god

Likes: Being married to Alice, sports, Ferraris, theme parks, nice hotels, watching TV, sleeping in

Dislikes: Possessive girls, hangovers, mushrooms

Code Name: Ares

Liz Sutton

Name: Makenzie Flower

Age: 21

Hair: Black with pink streaks

Eyes: Light Green

Description: Sweet, shy, smart, clumsy, cute

Likes: Computers, technology, doing hair, purses, fruit smoothies, butterflies, looking at clouds, sunshine

Dislikes: Violence, drama, show-offs, contact sports, juggling, tripping

Code Name: Bookworm

Jonas Anderson

Name: Nick Car

Age: 21

Hair: Black

Eyes: Bright Blue

Description: Nice, shy, funny, sweet

Likes: Anything electronic, relaxing, tea, golf

Dislikes: Eavesdroppers, surprises, rocky road ice cream, know-it-alls

Code Name: Hacker

Macey McHenry

Name: Courtney Davis

Age: 21

Hair: Blonde with purple streaks

Eyes: Brown

Description: Caring to friends, sometimes obnoxious, competitive, gorgeous

Likes: SHOPPING, doing makeup, partying, Ashton Kutcher, roller coasters

Dislikes: Messy things, getting sweaty, stains, bugs, rap music

Nick Callahan

Name: Seth Sim

Age: 21

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Description: Funny, cheerful, lovable, charming

Likes: Soccer, London, tennis, sunglasses, Courtney, helping the less fortunate

Dislikes: Heights, distasteful decor, yogurt, losing

Code Name: Flirt

**Authors Note**

**I'm really sorry but I can't think of what their mission is or where they have to go. If you have read this first chapter can you plz tell me where they should do and what they should do. thx**

**Ilovemybabygirl13 **


	2. The Plane Ride

The Plane Ride

Cammie POV

So we are going to Costa Rica. We were pretty excited, we had to kill the COC and we were going to get mine and Zach's dads back. We're going to get the dead or alive, and those COC people better pray to god that they're alive. I also found out right before the mission that I was part black and white witch, my mom and aunt Abby, told me that they needed to train me, and that when I get really mad my hair and eyes go all black and I can control pretty much all I want, I can levitate, throw people through the air without touching them, and kill cast spells and its really cool. I know it sounds all weird and stupid but it's true, but since I'm always in control I don't use my powers. It's really cool, and mom and aunt Abby, say that I don't have enough time to learn everything about my powers but when I get really pissed off they are all there, and I can use them without knowing it, like something taking over me, I can feel it and see it but only as if it was a dream.

"Hey Derek, have you and Aphrodite gotten to second base yet?" Rick asked. Alice of course slapped him. "Ask anyone about their private lifes and you wont have sex for 6 months, I can live without it for 6 months, but can you?" Rick gulped and shook his head. "Good then be a good little boy and come here and behave." Alice said. Rick just sat there looking at her. "Fine then I guess we don't have to make out for the rest of the ride. I mean we are still 4 hours away." Rick went over to Alice and pulled her on his lap and made out with her. Mackenzie and Nick started making out, Courtney and Seth started making out and Derek and started making out too.

We played truth our dare while on the plane, I had my bra on and that was it, but Derek had his boxers on too so I kinda sat in his lap while he wrapped his legs around me. Alice was completely naked but Rick had his legs and hands covering her, Mackenzie had only a bra on and Nick covered her up, and Courtney had nothing on as well and Seth was covering her up too, Seth, Nick, and Rick all had boxers on as well. We got dressed and watched "The Back-up Plan". Then we turned on "Lady Marmalade" sung by Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Pink, and Mya. So we put on the outfits Courtney packed for us to match what they had on. I was singing Christina's parts, Alice was singing Lil' Kim's parts, Courtney was singing Pink's parts, and Mackenzie was singing Mya's parts. We did all the dance moves our characters did.

Lil' kim:  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Mya:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Mya:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Lil' Kim:  
What What, What what  
Mya:  
ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Lil' Kim: yea yea yea yea

Pink: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Lil' Kim:  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Christina:  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Pink:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Mya:  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
Christina:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Missy:  
Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

Then we got to the airport, and thats where we saw them...

AN sorry, i am trying top update but its taking a little while for me to write it because of school, i also want to know what you think of the begining, i know its a bit weird but if youguys like it then it will get MUCH better.


End file.
